Friends?
by kittenxxkisses
Summary: "I do love you. But I'm not in love with you." lastsacrifice/oneshot


**[A/N]** So, I don't think I was the only one pissed off with Adrian and Rose's breakup in LS. I mean, why did he just walk out on her? Why didn't she stop him? Why didn't she try to explain herself better? I decided to solve all these problems by ending the scene my own way, which I personally think is nicer.

This starts on page 580, just after the _Collateral damage_ paragraph...

Disclaimer: If I _was_ Richelle Mead, the text in the book would be identical to this. But it's not. You can figure out the rest

* * *

"Victim," I said slowly. "That's the difference between you and me."

"Huh?" He'd been watching me closely while I'd considered the fates of my friends and was caught off guard now. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you were a victim. That's why…that's why ultimately, you and I aren't matched for each other. In spite of everything that's happened, I've never thought of myself that way. Being a victim means you're powerless. That you won't take action. Always…always I've done something to fight for myself…for others. No matter what."

I'd never seen such outrage on Adrian's face. "That's what you think of me? That I'm lazy? Powerless?"

Not exactly. But I had a feeling after this conversation, he would run off to the comfort of his cigarettes and alcohol and maybe whatever female company he could find.

"No," I said. "I think you're amazing. I think you're strong. But I don't think you've realized it – or learned how to use any of that." A sudden revelation stunned me.

"Adrian, have you ever been in love before me?" I asked. He was moving to the door, so I caught his wrists and spun him around so he was facing me.

He frowned, unsure of where I was getting with this. "No, Rose. You know that. And now you've just destroyed my life, and you feed me inspirational philosophy." He jerked out of my grip and grasped the doorknob.

I grabbed his shoulders and forced him into a chair. He glared at me. "Let me finish," I offered. He sighed, but crossed his arms over his chest, and waited expectantly.

Satisfied he wouldn't try to run away again, I launched into my rant. "Well, I have. And the reason you think that I'm your whole life is because you've never met anyone whom you love _more_. The love I feel for Dimitri is different to the love I feel for you, Adrian. I love you, yes. But in a different way." God, I sounded cheesy.

He seemed to consider it. "Well, what kind of love do you feel for me?" he demanded, his green eyes boring into mine.

I lifted my chin. "I-I think I love you like a friend. A really close friend. But I'm not _in love_ with you. I'm _in love_ with Dimitri."

Adrian sighed. "I don't know if I can be your friend after all this, little dhampir," he admitted truthfully. But he was calling me little dhampir again. I took that as a good sign.

"I really want you to try, Adrian. I love you, and I don't want you out of my life. Hell, I don't think I could live without you in my life. But it's the same way I can't live without Lissa in my life. As a friend."

He sighed and grabbed my hands. "Please, little dhampir. Try to love me."

"I have, Adrian," I said softly. "But I can't. Not in the way you want."

"But you love me, right?" he asked wistfully.

"Yes," I responded, full of conviction. "Always."

He brightened. "I'll find someone else," he told me, eyes sparkling again. I nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Adrian was my friend!

"But I don't forgive you," he said, bringing me crashing down. "What you did was wrong, and hurt me, little dhampir. I can be your friend, but I can't forgive you now." I nodded. I _was_ asking a lot of him. As long as he was my friend now. One step at a time.

"If Belikov hurts you, I swear I will have him begging for me to kill him," he growled protectively. I could almost imagine him as a brother. "Compulsion does come in handy sometimes." I shivered. I knew how badass he was with compulsion.

"Adrian, I have to go now. I have to tell Lissa we made up!" I said excitedly.

"So excited to leave me behind? I'm coming with you," he said teasingly, standing up and lacing his fingers through mine. "Like friends?" he asked, gesturing to our interlocked hands.

"Like friends," I agreed, swinging our joined hands as we walked out the door.

He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, briefly separating our hands to light it. Seeing my pissed off expression, he chuckled.

"We're not dating anymore," he pointed out. "So the contract's null and void."

And who was I to argue?

* * *

**[A/N]** See? It was just a sweeter, more loveable ending to their breakup. I wish Richelle had done something like this. I didn't want Adrian to walk out of her life. And I thought her reaction to him walking out of her life was pretty plain. I would have thought she would have taken it waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more seriously...

Ugh! I'm rambling. What did you think? Was it crappy? Was it good? Tell me!

Oh, and in my VA world, Adrian ends up with Sydney, one way or another...


End file.
